Cama matrimonial
by MissLouder
Summary: [LOST CANVAS] Los santos dorados se han unido en una tregua temporal al tener una exigencia que al parecer todos compartían y era: Una cama más extensa. Slash/Fluff/Multiparejas.


Dedicación _:_

A ti, **K** amui **V** ampire. Feliz cumpleaños, amada gemela.

* * *

 _Mejores amigas hasta que no seamos nada más que polvo._

 ** _Sarah J. Maas_** ®

* * *

 **LOST CANVAS.**

 **C** ama **m** atrimonial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y** es que era la primera vez que oía una idea tan disparatada, como sólida, por parte de todos sus caballeros. Nunca se imaginó que el motivo por el cual, una reunión matutina tuviera como motivo algo tan… ni siquiera tenía la palabra para darle una buena definición. Sólo bastaba pensarlo, para que causara algo de gracia.

—Déjenme ver si entendí —dijo con voz monótona—, ¿quieren que sus camas sean… más grandes?

—¡Así es, viejo! —exclamó el caballero de Cáncer, a quien ya había clasificado por ser la mecha que arrastró a todos sus compañeros a esa reunión—. ¡O sea, no tienes la maldita idea de lo incómodo que es dormir en esa cama de princesita!

—Manigoldo… —El Patriarca suspiró—, tu petición me parece que es un simple capricho.

—Yo… yo lo apoyo, Patriarca —apoyó una segunda voz, que había tardado en hablar.

—¡Rugulus! —espetó Sísifo ante la osadía de su alumno en apoyar esa absurda idea.

—¡Lo siento, tío/maestro, pero es verdad! —dijo a voz abierta—. ¡Son incómodas…!

Obviamente que el motivo verdadero era algo que la mente del pequeño león desconocía, pero que de igual forma diera su desacuerdo con el tema que llevaban, era algo que hasta Sísifo le hizo pensar seriamente.

Para nadie era un secreto que entre varios, un "algo-raro-pasa-aquí" había entre ellos. Entre Kardia y Dégel, eso no se discutía. Que Albafica aceptara la compañía de Manigoldo, eso era algo que descolocó a medio Santuario. Shion y Dohko se la pasaban mayormente juntos que era extraño deducir si era amistad o algo más…

Una risa rompió el segundo de silencio que los había albergado, y todos dirigieron su vista a la fuente de ruido.

—Incluso siendo un leoncito que puede rodar en esa cama a diferencia de nosotros, has apoyado nuestra huelga colectiva —Sonrió socarronamente, Kardia—. Patriarca, yo cuando tengo las desgraciadas fiebres, lo angosto de la cama… ¡me la suda más que la fiebre! ¡Quiero un lado donde pueda moverme cuando el maldito sudor no me deje en paz o donde pueda colocar mis hijas frutales!

—¿Otro lado para ocuparlo con manzanas? —El Patriarca alzó la ceja, a sabiendas que esa era la fruta preferida del santo.

—Si me permite intervenir, Patriarca… —Otra voz, respetuosa, diplomática, y calmada habló—: Una vez conseguí a Kardia en el suelo.

—¡Hasta Dégel me apoya! —se jactó el escorpio.

Aunque su versión era claramente modificada ante los oídos de todos, el hecho de haber conseguido en la baldosa a su compañero, era verídico hasta cierto punto. Bien que lo consiguió; después de haber despertado de un rato amoroso entre ellos bajo las sábanas.

No tardó en reír por debajo después de echar un vistazo bajo la cama y encontrar a Kardia, con la cara incrustada en el piso. La riña que armó el santo de Escorpio después de levantarse fue tan burbujeante, que no le extrañó que a las horas siguientes los hubiera arrastrado a los pies del templo del Patriarca.

Es que era difícil estar juntos, dos caballeros, de masas musculares proporcionales y definidas, compartiendo el espacio selecto que ofrecían aquellos lechos. A veces se las arreglaban para encajarse y ponerse encima del otro, pero para dormir… eso era otro tema.

—¡Hasta el aburrido de Dégel lo admite! —Señaló Manigoldo al caballero de Acuario.

—¿A quién le dices aburrido? —Alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Mi estimado señor don tranquilidad, déjeme infórmale que eso nadie lo discute —Rió Kardia de brazos cruzados—. En ese punto no puedo defenderte.

Y agujas de hielo en aquel iris cárdeno perforó la osadía de su supuesto compañero de armas. El suspiro del Patriarca calló todas las voces que se habían alzado ante una nueva discusión.

—Ya que son varios los que afirman este hecho… —No creía simplemente lo que de sus labios iba a salir—: Haremos esto por decisión colectiva. Si la mayoría accede, lo tendré en consideración, ¿están de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron.

—Bien, Aries —Las vistas recayeron en Shion, que no tardó en tragar una porción de saliva y darse cuenta que la garganta se le había secado—. Shion, ¿qué opinas de esto?

—Bueno…, pues, viniendo de alguien como Manigoldo cualquiera consideraría sus quejas —Se escuchó el grito de éste, reclamándole con un juramento de lindas groserías como obsequio—. Pero me parece que siendo santo de Oros… deberíamos tener un poco más de comodidad a la hora de dormir.

—¿Los kilitos extras te molestan, Shion? —Una carcajada se desbordó en la reunión, producto de las palabras burlonas de Manigoldo.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Incluso Aspros tuvo una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro. El Patriarca ignoró las risas y las quejas, y prosiguió en sus análisis.

—¿Aldebarán?

El aludido dejó de reírse y encorvó los hombros al momento. Entonó su garganta después de una pausa y opinó:

—Como todos saben, yo tengo una contextura amplia…

—Siempre me he preguntado dónde carajos duermes si la cama es tan pequeña, ¿en el tejado, verdad? —interrumpió con una pregunta Kardia—. ¡Te he visto!

—No habría techo en Tauro —se mofó Cáncer.

—Pffff… —Rugulus e incluso Dohko y Shion se apretaron los labios en una sonrisa.

Con el avance de las risas contenidas, y el mohín de Tauro que no podía romper fila e incrustar a esos dos saboteadores a la baldosa, optó por guardar silencio.

—Aspros, dime tu opinión —Una vez más, la sala se llenó de tensión y todas las miradas tenían un objetivo fijo.

—No puedo agregar nada que no sea verdad, Patriarca —confirió, cerrando los ojos en una sonrisa torcida—. Aquí claramente, el tema de discusión da a entender que todos estamos gordos y por eso exigimos una cama más grande.

—Es decir que, ¿admites también ser parte del deseo de querer una cama más amplia? —preguntó el Patriarca.

Géminis se encogió de hombros, claro que se le interesaba el tema. Defteros dormía la mayor parte del tiempo en el piso o fuera de su templo quién sabe dónde. Con una cama más amplia, podría darle espacio a su lado para que descansara con él… como cuando eran niños, y lo hacían a escondidas.

—No me molestaría, tampoco es que le dé mucho uso.

—Ahhh, deja la absurda diplomacia y di que sí —se hartó el Escorpio con una mueca—. Acá ya sabemos que eres virgen.

—¡Kardia! —El tono de regaño por parte del Acuario ahogó la sala.

—Entonces, deberías enseñarme dónde perderla, Escorpio —Su mirada, paulatina, tranquilamente feroz, se inyectó en la mirada de santo.

—Si no se te ha arrugado todavía, podría darte unas direcciones como acto de caridad —Sonrió, aumentando la tensión entre ambos santos.

—Bien. Continuemos —cortó el Patriarca, con su voz más estelar que sus propias miradas felinas—. Como Manigoldo inició esto, no debo preguntarle algo que ya no sepa —Sonrió tenuemente, mirando de reojo a su pupilo—. Así que, Rugulus, cuéntanos ¿por qué quieres una cama más amplia?

El pequeño leoncito encorvó los hombros, y sobre todo Sísifo, le dedicó suma atención. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y habló:

—Como bien saben yo me crié entre la naturaleza… —tartamudeó.

 _—_ _El niño de la selva_ —le murmuró Manigoldo a Kardia por cosmos, y éste tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse.

—Donde no había extralimitaciones para dormir y podía moverme tan libremente que estar en una cama… —continuaba Rugulus con inocencia.

—Ajá, linda historia. Te creemos y apoyaremos tu idea de querer cama nueva ya que nunca has probado una —interrumpió Manigoldo con hastío.

—¿Mi idea?

—¡Sigamos, patriarca! —anunció Kardia—. ¡Hay que apoyar a Rugulus y su deseo en tener una cama!

—¡Oigan, esa no fue mi idea!

Sísifo se presionó el puente de la nariz haciendo que Rugulus respirara profundo con esa exhalación por parte de su tutor.

—¿Asmita? —llamó el Patriarca pasando al siguiente santo, y el mencionado impresionantemente sonrió.

—Antes que el asocial hable, déjeme interceder por él —se adelantó el caballero de la cuarta constelación—. Asmita hace sus meditaciones locas en el piso, o sea, ya incluso fue víctima de cuando el piso le robó el trasero. Imagínese poder meditar en la comodidad de una extensa colcha.

—¿Qué opinas, Asmita? —El Patriarca caviló eso.

—Vaya aporte, Manigoldo —Abrió los labios al fin, sin mostrar cambios en su expresión—. Por muy irrelevante y sin prejuicios que sea la petición, no tengo problemas con ninguna de las condiciones que se plantean.

—¡Claro, porque sólo tú ocupas media cuarta de la cama! —Le señaló con la uña el Escorpio—. ¡Apiádate del pobre Toro que deberá dormir en el techo por tu desacuerdo!

—¡No me metas en eso, Kardia! —interceptó Tauro—. ¡Y yo no duermo en el tejado!

—¡Entonces, sigue durmiendo en el maldito techo! —secundó Manigoldo—. ¡Con razón hubo reconstrucciones esta semana!

—Vamos a calmarnos —intentó controlar la situación Sagitario—. No caigamos en insultos, sólo porque Manigoldo y Kardia parecieron despertar con las neuronas alborotadas.

—¿Acaso tienen? —murmuró Shion con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sin embargo, si esperaban insultar a la camaradería de Escorpio y Cáncer esa mañana, ni al caso les venía intentar eso. Y sólo dos, mejor dicho, tres personas en la sala, sabían perfectamente cómo eran esos santos revoltosos cuando se les metía algo entre ceja y ceja.

—Mejor que falten a que sobren —Rió Manigoldo—. No quisiera ser como la biblioteca parlante de Dégel.

—Lo que nos falta a nosotros, se les desborda a otros —Kardia miró de refilón al caballero de la primera casa con esa sonrisa torcida que le crispó los nervios.

Ya se las vería con él en la salida. De hecho, varios los esperarían. Y ambos santos eran demasiado conscientes de la situación.

¡Sin creencias! ¡Vamos contra el mundo! ¡Llégate, Hades!

—Continuemos —incitó el Patriarca—. Dohko, ¿qué dices?

—Sinceramente, ¡de acuerdo! —dijo el santo con una sonrisa extensa—. ¡Con una cama más grande podré acostarme horizontalmente!

¿…?

—¿Y para qué diablos quieres hacer eso? —Alzó una ceja el escorpiano.

—A la mierda eso, Kardia, ya tenemos un voto a favor —añadió Manigoldo—. Lo que quiera hacer con ese fetiche de horizontalidad, no nos incumbe.

—¿Sísifo? —incitó el patriarca.

—Denegado. Innecesario. No estoy de acuerdo.

—¡Maldito seas, Sísifo! —se escuchó una aclamación unísona.

El Patriarca estudió a sus caballeros. Ciertamente, el líder de las tropas doradas tenía un mayor voto en cuestión a decisión, y trágicamente, Manigoldo recordó eso.

—Bueno, escorpión de mierda, tenemos a un líder pésimo —empezó mirándole con picardía—. Eso de escuchar a sus "subordinados" y sus quejas, y toda esa basura de ser escudo es una maldita mentira. ¡Un verdadero líder, estaría apoyándonos desde el principio en algo que también es para beneficio de él y sus montadas con la cabra!

Sísifo palideció. Si no se desmayó en el momento, fue porque El Cid le tomó del brazo.

—Cuida tus palabras, Cáncer —advirtió Capricornio—. Le estás hablando a tu líder.

Manigoldo bufó.

—Apoyo al crustáceo —Kardia se cruzó de brazos.

Un suspiro se escuchó en la sala, y cuando todos centraron su atención en el causante, sólo Dégel sonrió.

—¿Ocurre algo, Albafica? —se dirigió a él, el patriarca.

—¿Por qué no simplemente complacerlos? —Levantó la vista con voz cansina—. Ya van mayoría. Si da el caso que los restantes nos neguemos, igual ellos ganarían.

—¡Ese es mi Alba-chan! —se emocionó Manigoldo, brillando con una sonrisa extensa.

—¡Te amo, Albita! —Sonrió Kardia pasando el brazo por el hombro de su compadre.

—¡Hey, aléjate de él! ¡Es mío!

—Aléjense de mí —ordenó Albafica, marcando una línea imaginaria entre ellos.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, unos esperando, otros meditando y el Patriarca cavilando.

—Bien, entonces —habló finalmente esa imponente voz—. Dégel, El Cid, ¿están de acuerdo con la idea de Albafica?

—Sí, patriarca. —respondió monótono Capricornio—. Es inútil ya discutir este absurdo tema.

—Concuerdo con Albafica —añadió Dégel cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Una vez que salieran de allí, haría del templo de Escorpio una segunda Atlantis perdida en el mar con todo y protector.

Poniéndose de pie, el Patriarca tomó una decisión.

—No queda más remedio que aceptar la proposición de Manigoldo y Kardia —Los aludidos estallaron en gritos de gloria y Rugulus no tardó en unirse a ese dúo caótico—. Hoy abandonen sus templos, en tanto se preparan las nuevas adquisiciones que desean. —Se dio vuelta para retirarse a sus aposentos, mordiéndose los labios para no sonreír con esas locuras que envolvían a su pupilo y a su desbaratado compinche—. Es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse.

El nuevo trío, abrazados salieron de la gran sala blandiendo cánticos de victoria y Dohko no tardó en unirse, convirtiéndose en un cuarteto que bajó en corrida las doce casas a quién sabe qué.

Unos empezaron a bajar tranquilamente, otros como Sísifo se recomponía de las palabras de Manigoldo con ayuda de El Cid. Y finalmente, dos santos meditando en conjunto mientras compartían un coro de suspiros.

—Manigoldo recibirá una dosis gratis de rosas demoníacas al final de la tarde. —habló uno de ellos.

Dégel no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—Haz el favor para muchos —compartió—. Kardia tampoco celebrará mucho todo esto.

Deteniéndose a unos cuantos escalones de su templo, Albafica no pudo contener más, y se cubrió un poco los labios intentando detener la pequeña carcajada que deseaba salir prófuga. Acuario se giró para verle, y sin tener que preguntarle, supo el porqué de ella y no tardó en reírse de igual forma.

—Por Athena, no sé qué pensar de Manigoldo. ¿Con qué clase de compañero el Patriarca me ha ligado? —dijo, sin poder contener la inusual gracia que nunca frecuentaba su garganta—. No sabes el férreo control que tuve que tener para no reírme de todos los comentarios.

Sumergiéndose en el doceavo templo, Dégel sonrió nuevamente.

—Deberían darnos honor al mérito por ello —Rieron en unísono con discretas sonrisas poco usuales en aquellos caballeros.

Quizás mucho se preguntarán por qué, esos refinados y elegantes santos, aceptaban aquellas contrapartes como "compañeros". Y era algo que hasta ellos se preguntaban, pero después de mirarse en un espejo, la respuesta llegó tan simple como el rocío mañanero. Hacían lo imposible, posible; hacerlos reír.

Se juntaron de nuevo, prosiguiendo sus pasos para el descenso y fue Dégel quien añadió algo más a la conversación que sólo se había reducido a risas contenidas.

—¿Qué te pareció la cara de Sísifo, Albafica?

—Creo que nunca olvidaré la de El Cid —Y recontando en secreto los sucesos ocurridos en esa reunión, ambos santos continuaron su camino.

Tristemente, esos eran los hombres que les sacaban de sus casillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** oras después.

Ya sin soportar la espera, Shion subió a su templo en compañía de un sonriente Dohko. Atravesaron el templo casi en corrida y una vez de llegar a sus aposentos…

—¡Por los dioses! —se quedó pasmado en la puerta, dejando caer sus herramientas cuando visualizó su habitación.

—¡Oh! Eso no me lo esperaba —Se asomó por el hombro del carnero, el arconte de Libra—. ¡Vaya!

La habitación había sido totalmente remodelada. Las paredes habían sido tapizadas con un papel de color bronce con líneas culebreadas en dorado. Las ventanas habían sido vestidas por unas pesadas cortinas de un carmesí pasional. Y, ahí estaba… frente a él, una cama con dosel; totalmente matrimonial.

Quedó simplemente con la boca abierta al verla, ignorando la alfombra con su emblema y demás accesorios nuevos. Incluso ignoró la pequeña lámpara de araña que saludaba desde el techo con destellos tenues.

Dohko sonrió y tomando el peso el cuerpo del santo de Aries, lo arrojó a la cama y se acostó horizontalmente sobre él.

—¡Esto es lo mejor que ha podido pasarnos!

Shion sonrió, y casi obligándose internamente, aceptó que todo se debía gracias a Manigoldo y Kardia.

Antes de pensar otra cosa, sintió como una mole de seda se le estampó en el rostro. Para cuando reaccionó con la debida rapidez, notó que era su propia almohada y antes de replicar la sintió de nuevo ahora en la mejilla.

—¡Dohko! —se quejó cubriéndose el rostro.

—¡Vamos, Shion! ¿Es toda tu fuerza?

Oh, provocación. Y tristemente, el caía fácilmente en ellas. Tomó la almohada y se le fue encima a su compañero.

—¡No me subestimes, Dohko de Libra! —Y risas abordaron el primer templo, mientras una guerra del mil —almohadas—, se dio por empezada—. ¡No perderé!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** ubiendo a Tauro, el protector no creía lo que veían sus ojos. Boquiabierto, casi lloró de alegría. Ya no dormiría en el mendigo piso por no entrar debidamente en su propio lecho.

Pero la bendición había llovido sobre él, cuando su cama era del tamaño casi triple que la que tenía. El dosel se desparramaba en ligeras cortinas, y las almohadas parecían seducirlos desde el copete de marfil que acariciaba la pared.

Volvió a sonreír. Sin duda, la próxima vez apoyaría la campaña "Escorpio&Cáncer", si tenían como resultados la victoria para todos. Por primera vez, admitió que eran los héroes de su espalda que ya era de acero.

—¡Por un mundo sin camas individuales! —Rió con estridencia mientras se resbalaba sobre las sábanas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** n Géminis, Aspros llamó a Defteros y lo invitó a ver su remodelada alcoba. Obteniendo como respuesta una gran sorpresa cuando el gemelo menor, visualizó la maravilla acolchada en medio de toda la joyería que ahora vestía el recinto.

—¿Aspros?... —balbuceó sin habla. Y su hermano sólo sonrió y le posó una mano en el hombro.

—Ya no volverás a dormir en el piso, Defteros.

—Tejado —corrigió con tono endeble.

Aspros arqueó las cejas.

—¿Duermes en el techo de Tauro por casualidad?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Ladeó la cabeza confundido—. ¿Hacía mal? Nunca me descubrier…

Y sin poder terminar, su hermano mayor estalló en una carcajada.

—¿Hermano? —Defteros no podía estar más confundido.

—La gratitud de haber obtenido éstas remodelaciones, viene por ti, Defteros —reveló Aspros rodeando la estancia—. Así que, gracias, hermano.

—¿…?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** n Cáncer, y su principal conspirador, se encontraron demasiado alebrestados para prestar atención a las demás remodelaciones que no fueran su nueva cama.

—¡Por la concha de todas las viejas de los Eliseos! ¡Me cago en todos! —gritó emocionado, lanzándose de lleno en su nueva adquisición matrimonial. Que como todas tenía su respetivo dosel lagrimeando desde lo alto, paredes vestidas de un pattern que bailaban sobre la escala de grises y líneas doradas serpenteando por todo el tapiz.

No se molestó en ver las otras renovaciones, como un nuevo diván con cojines en dorado.

Cerró los ojos sorprendido en la suavidad del ejército de almohadones que reposaban sobre el lecho. Su rostro se hundió en toda la suavidad de las plumas de ganso, y su olor le hizo dormitar.

—Todo valió la maldita pena —dijo, exhibiendo una media sonrisa, entre la curiosidad y el asombro de tener _eso_ para él.

—Supongo que ya estás conforme después de semejante berrinche —Una voz cruzó el umbral de su puerta, donde en respuesta, Manigoldo sólo rechistó.

—Cállate, viejo, déjame disfrutar de mi primera cama matrimonial —replicó sin la fuerza para abrir sus párpados, extendiendo sus manos a lo ancho de la sábana de seda.

El Patriarca se acercó con pasos lentos, y se sentó en el borde de la colcha.

—Sabes, viejo —habló el santo aún con los ojos cerrados—, nunca había tenido una de éstas propia.

El Patriarca le palpó la cabeza y le empezó a acariciar los cabellos.

—Bueno, ya tienes una —le dijo en tono indulgente.

—Al principio, yo también pensé que esa idea de Kardia era una total estupidez —Sonrió con el rostro cubierto por la almohada—, como todo lo que le rodea al muy desgraciado.

—¿Entonces por qué lo apoyaste?

—Porque ya tengo con quién compartirla —finalizó, riendo sin muchas ganas por estar dormitando.

Su maestro no respondió sino que mudó su mano de la mata de cabello de ese infinito añil, a la mano del santo.

—Ven, viejo, acuéstate conmigo —Abrió los ojos y apretó la mano frágil que le sostenía—. Esta cama necesita ser estrenada y arrastrar a Albafica a mi templo, es una opción que por el momento desecho, considerando que cabe la máxima posibilidad que quiera hacerme daño.

Se escuchó una delicada risita.

—¿Y así es como me agradeces? —preguntó una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

Abrió los ojos al momento, sorprendiéndose al no ver las arrugas entre los dedos que ahora gesticulaban en su mano.

Casi soltó un grito al ver la persona que le había escuchado, no, casi soltó una altisonante al percatarse como, precisamente, ¡Albafica!, había bajado de su templo al suyo. Los acosos habían funcionado.

Buscó con la mirada a su maestro, y sólo fue un segundo para ver como una sonrisa tenue en el rostro mancillado de arrugas se perdía en las sombras que habitaban después de cruzar la puerta.

—Suerte, Manigoldo.

 _¿En qué momento?_

Volvió la vista a su compañero y notó que aún tenía sus dedos encerrados, algo que nunca creyó hacer por disposición de ese otro.

¿Acaso moriría?, sí, era eso. Qué triste que no pudo disfrutar de al menos una mendiga hora de su cama. Albafica venía a eso, eso lo sabía.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

Una sonrisa suave agrietó el rostro de Piscis, y rompiendo ligeramente el contacto de sus manos, luchando con los sentimientos que afloraron cuando escuchó aquella historia recién contada por Manigoldo, le rozó la mejilla con suavidad.

—Desde que te lanzaste de lleno a la cama —le informó. Ya era obvio que emociones escapársele por la mirada.

—Mierda… —se carcajeó con incomodidad—. Y…, ¿vienes a darme mi dosis diaria de castigo? No creo que hayas roto tu maldito pacto sólo para verme rodar en la cama.

Inesperadamente, Albafica sonrió.

—Por hoy. No estoy de mucho ánimo para lidiar con tus gritos —Se alejó cuidadosamente manteniendo una fina discreción, que esperaba ser aplacada.

Y eso bastó, para que, con esa acción combinada con la imagen de como el cabello celeste le acariciaba, Manigoldo le tomó fuerte de la muñeca y le besó los labios. Piscis se mantuvo recto, alejándose con sigilo cuando la abertura para escaparse se le presentó.

Manigoldo se encontró de nuevo midiendo la distancia entre sus labios, los ojos de él mirando hacia su boca y aquellas gemas oceánicas que poseían una mirada escrutadora que parecían adivinar todos los secretos ocultos en su alma.

Acunó aquellas delgadas manos, y sin pensarlo, se fue en cacería de esos labios. Luchando contra sus propias advertencias de "Hey, eso no está bien. ¿Acaso olvidas lo que eres?", Albafica no logró rechazar la delicada caricia que recibió, con el deseo clamando y rugiendo a través de él; quemando todas las defensas que había puesto arriba, borrando todas las líneas que se había convencido a sí mismo que debía que mantener. Pero con Manigoldo, simplemente no podía.

Las largas pestañas que le coronaban los párpados, barrieron la acanelada piel de su compañero, provocando que en los labios de ambos se enmarcara la sombra de unas sonrisas.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo? —le preguntó el protector del templo. Sin embargo, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y al primer cántico de silencio, tiró de su mano, haciendo que el cuerpo del Pisciano se le fuera a los brazos. Notando que…

—Necesito negarme —respondió con un matiz suave, sobre el cuerpo de su compañero sin lucir su imponente armadura; sino ropas holgadas.

Oh, juego de palabras. Manigoldo sonrió.

Qué dicha cuando Albafica dejaba de lado sus propias cadenas y decidía darle el voto de confianza a la fuerza del italiano junto a los infalibles antídotos. Sí, era por eso. Las manos de Manigoldo envolvieron aquel cuerpo con sus manos, luciendo encantadas cuando sus poros fueron seducidas por la suavidad de la tela.

—Sabes que el caso contrario iría a la tuya —le informó sonriente—. Y sé que estás listo para disfrutar el mar de sábanas en el que te ahogaré —Buscó nuevamente aquellos labios, siendo flanqueado por la nevada de fibras celestes que osó a ocultar su beso.

—Desde el principio —Cerró los ojos, abrazándose al cuello de Manigoldo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** n Leo, el pequeño niño de la selva corría en círculos drenando su felicidad. Había empezado a saltar en su cama, dejando salir su inagotable caudal de energía hasta que la silueta de las alas de Sagitario barrieron el piso frente a sus ojos.

Se detuvo en seco, y estiró rápidamente las sábanas cuando las dos imágenes, imponentes, cruzaron el marco de la puerta.

—¡Tío! —llamó sonriente.

Sísifo no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que estudió todo el lugar. Las nuevas ventanas, antes de madera, ahora eran de cristal con pesadas cortinas escudándolas. Las paredes antes de ladrillos, estaban disfrazadas por tapices de tonos suaves y líneas oscilatorias en dorado. Las baldosas agrietadas y aplacadas por el tiempo, se insinuaban bajo una alfombra que exhibía el escudo del signo. No quiso atisbar más, ignorando la lámpara que le sonreía desde el techo y nuevos accesorios que celebraban su llegada con el brillo de "en tu cara, Sísifo".

Y en todo el centro, ahí estaba. Como si se mofara de su autoridad, aquel lecho matrimonial y mal hecha sábana sobre ella.

Con las manos en la cintura, suspiró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Y bien, ¿qué te parece, Rugulus? —le preguntó con una mirada que parecía disparar agujas.

Rugulus tragó saliva.

—Sísifo, si quieres que te responda, al menos no le des la sensación que lo tienes incrustado en la diana.

El leoncito agradeció la intervención del "compañero" de su maestro, conocido como El Cid. Porque bien que sospechaba, que había algo raro entre ellos. Aunque su conocimiento avanzado aún no llegaba a los límites de la sexualidad… En fin, ahí había gato enmarañado y sus ojos lo sabían.

Sintiéndose apenado de su propio comportamiento, el arconte de Sagitario se obligó a sonreír.

—Disculpa, Rugulus —se excusó entrecerrando los ojos y manteniendo esa sonrisa forzada—. He tenido algo de estrés este mes.

—Lo siento, tío —El niño bajó la cabeza, sin ser engañado por la esencia de molestia que destilaba su tío—, pero esto también lo hice por usted.

Sísifo cambió de expresión.

—¿Por mí?

—¡Usted merece tener la mejor de las camas, porque usted se esfuerza más que todos! —exclamó Rugulus, alzando las manos—. ¡Y estoy seguro que el señor Manigoldo y el señor Kardia pensaron en usted, cuando las solicitaron!

 _"Sí, claro…",_ pensaron los santos que escuchaban al santo de Leo.

Antes de añadir algo más, Rugulus sintió un ligero peso sobre su cabeza. Cuando subió la vista, advirtió que era la mano de su tío.

—Gracias, Rugulus, por pensar en mí. Espero que disfrutes tu nueva habitación —Le sonrió de verdad, para despedirse con un gentil semblante. Siendo seguido por su parabatai.

Perdiéndose en la salida de su templo, Rugulus recordó cómo se respiraba normalmente.

 _"¡Me creyeron, gracias por la excusa, señor Manigoldo!"_

En la salida del templo, la sonrisa de Sísifo se desvaneció.

—Al final del día, tendré a esos dos en mi templo, clavados al techo.

El Cid, sabiéndolo disimular, ocultó una media levantadura de labio.

—¿Enteros o por partes?

Sísifo le sonrió sobre el hombro.

—Vamos a ver nuestras habitaciones para probar "las montadas".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** n Virgo, sin poder observarlas pero si percibirlas, Asmita rodeó el lugar con paso aburrido. Familiarizándose con el nuevo espacio, y notando las nuevas remodelaciones en su santuario de paz.

—¿Te gusta? —escuchó esa pregunta en su espalda.

—Defteros. —Aún sin abrir los ojos, el aludido notó como el guardián de la sexta casa, calzaba una mirada penetrante y le pareció percibir que de él desprendía un aroma hilarante—. Sí, no tengo queja alguna.

Movilizándose en las sombras que se escondían en la habitación del hindú, Defteros se acercó lo más que pudo.

—Aspros me ordenó dormir con él a partir de ahora —informó, a media voz, mientras bajaba su mirada del brillo sinuoso que dejaba el dorado cabello de Asmita—. No creo merecer tal regalo por parte de él.

Se escuchó un susurro rozarle el oído, y buscando la fuente de ese sonido, se percató que el santo se había sentado en el borde la cama.

—Los regalos se hacen por gusto del que está regalando, no por mérito del que lo está recibiendo, Defteros —dijo finalmente, y sus labios se marcaron en una pequeña curva—. Ya era hora que dejaras el techo de Aldebarán.

Asmita dejó caer los brazos a su espalda, y ladeó la cabeza, dejando salir una anodina risa recordando los hechos anteriores.

—Luces cansado, Asmita —comentó el gemelo con voz tímida—. Deberías dormir un poco, ya que tienes esa nueva cama…

Antes de decir algo más, Defteros notó como un cálido viento se coló por las ventanas y agitó sus cabellos. Cuando regresó su vista al santo, éste tenía su mano al aire, esperando ser tomada.

—¿Asmita?

—¿En serio me harás que te explique? —Enarcó una ceja; primera señal de molestia. Nivel uno de advertencia. Hasta ahora, había llegado al nivel tres y no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

Defteros lo sabía, sabía lo que significaba tomar esa delicada mano con la suya. Sabía el riesgo que conllevaba, pero aún así, metió en el abismo de sus pensamientos las advertencias, tragándolo hasta que casi se ahoga con él.

Respirando hondo, abandonó el rincón que le escondía en tanto se acercaba al santo que ahora le sonreía. Se arrodilló frente a él y tomó cuidadosamente sus dedos.

Teniendo disyuntivas dentro de sí, apaleó todo pensamiento que le estorbara y acercando sus labios sobre aquella piel oculta tras el metal; dejó un suave beso en el dorso.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, fue incapaz de apartar la vista de la sonrisa que leyó en aquellas comisuras. La compartió como un reflejo, y se irguió del suelo, acercándose más al santo.

Una segunda ráfaga resbaló entre sus pieles, aligerando el cargado ambiente cuando los dos residentes de la habitación empezaron a caer lentamente sobre la cama. Uno, abordando los labios del otro.

Quizás para muchos, tuvieron su gran obsequio de descanso. Pero para el gemelo, su mejor obsequio eran los labios que acariciaban los suyos. Porque Asmita; siempre sería su descanso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** n Escorpio, Kardia ni siquiera se había fijado en su exigencia cuando ya arrojaba al Acuario sobre ella y se sofocaba en sus labios. Siendo abrigados por la colisión de sus cosmos.

Tanta fue la pasión que desbordó ese escorpio…, que Dégel terminó aceptando que no había mejor conspiración que la que mantenía Kardia y Manigoldo.

"Son nuestro dúo caótico, Albafica", le había dicho encogiéndose de hombros.

"No puedo escapar de esa realidad", y habían sonreído.

—Kardia... —intentó detenerlo por los hombros—. Espera un segundo...

—¡¿Qué, por qué?! —se quejó, como siempre, frunciendo las cejas.

Dégel sonrió tenuemente. Y aún con la cabeza siendo abrazada por la suavidad de los almidones, levantó su mano para remover uno de los rebeldes mechones de Kardia, y hacerlo esclavo detrás de la oreja de éste.

—Porqué quiero verte —pidió, descansando su mano en la cálida mejilla de su parabatai—. Te portaste mal hoy, Kardia.

Hubo una sonrisa fantasma en sus labios, que hasta Kardia hizo retroceder su euforia. Se dejó reír los segundos más tardes, mientras era aplacado por las dulces caricias de Dégel.

—Lo hice por nosotros —Dejando caer su peso en las palmas que rodeaban los hombros del Acuario, se acercó un poco mirándolo furtivamente—. Por ti, y el cangrejo idiota lo hizo por Albafica... ¡Deberían amarnos que castigarnos, insensibles!

Viajando hasta aquellas comisuras, los dedos de Dégel las mantuvieron cerradas.

—Lo sé —se adelantó—. Pero vaya forma, Kardia. Deberás disculparte con Sísifo por lo que le dijeron.

Una mueca de repulsión se asomó en el rostro que tenía en frente.

—Me niego. —bufó hacia a un lado.

Una pequeña risa bastó para que las murallas de Kardia, bajaran nuevamente.

—¿Y de qué te ríes si se puede saber?

La respuesta que esperaba verbal, la recibió carnal. Los brazos del Acuario lo envolvieron, dejándolo caer sobre su pecho y sentir los suaves latidos que golpeteaban bajo su piel. Sintió unas caricias en el cabello, y esa parsimonia voz, soltar palabras con suavidad:

—De ti —reveló finalmente—. De ti y tus ocurrencias…

Kardia hubiese querido responderle quizás con un comentario sarcástico, pero había sido tomado con la guardia baja. Se encontraba demasiado sorprendido del gesto de su compañero; realmente esperaba una reprensión después de todo el show que armó. Hasta ya había planeado junto con Manigoldo un plan de escape cuando sus compañeros dejaran caer la ira sobre ellos.

—Dégel… todo valió la pena —fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y sus últimas palabras se escaparon en un suspiro—. Puedes congelarme cuando quieras…

Acobijándolo en su propio calor, Dégel cerró los ojos.

 _"Incluso los torbellinos más grandes se inician con una simple gota"._

—Entonces…, debería congelarnos a los dos… porque antes que ustedes, mucho antes, yo había hablado con Albafica para ir en la misma petición… de una **cama más amplia.**

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Notas finales: Mi mayor deseo es que te guste este fic, Kamui, i love you so much ^^. Me tardé un poco por estar a final de semestre, pero acá está. Te deseo lo mejor, y ya no tengo nada que decir que no sepas ya jajaj

Otra cosilla por decir, es que no quise subirle los niveles de protección a Alba-chan. La seriedad que vi en el gaiden de Mani me encantó, y puede que fue suficiente para saber como ponerla en su contra x'D

Créditos: " _Incluso los torbellinos más grandes se inician con una simple gota",_ fue una línea que dijo Kairos en el hermoso gaiden de Shion ^^

Anuncio: Finalmente, gentencilla, de vacaciones y lista para actualizar^^


End file.
